


真个毛

by asukaJude, sarahyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy





	真个毛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fur-real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707216) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



当他在巴塞罗纳大奖赛决赛之后回到阿拉木图，并由于时间与地域而与对方分隔两地时，奥塔别克发现，要保持一段友谊还真不容易。之前一同度过的那几天里，他和尤里的朋友关系感觉既自然又轻松，轻松到奥塔别克一时 _忘了_ 他面对新朋友的时候会有多尴尬。

就算他再怎么不想承认，尤里对于他而言，也是个新朋友。

而这—— _这玩意儿_ ，这尤里突发奇想提议的视频聊天，可一点儿也不像他们在巴塞罗那的聊天那么容易，奥塔别克因此十分纠结。没了那短短几天里打的鸡血，他可担心自己在尤里眼中的形象——他这一身睡衣是不是穿太多了？还是穿太少了？他该不该换上视频之前妈妈刚送给他的那件羊绒衫？从这个角度看来，尤里会不会发现他房间里乱糟糟的？平时挂墙上那张尤里的海报他到底藏好没有？

 _真难受啊_ 。而且从尤里不断地从屏幕上移开目光去看手机这一点看来，他也是这么觉得的。

奥塔别克咽下他体味到的失望。很明显现在只有一种方法可以解决眼下的情况——假装掉线吧。

正在他准备替两人结束这段尴尬的对话时，尤里忽然轻声惊呼道：“那是你的猫？”

“什么？”奥塔别克边问边回头看——那是只花猫，总喜欢溜进他屋里来，这会儿正趴在他的床边桌子上。他冲着那猫怔了一秒，然后回过头来，瞧见显然是见着猫特别开心的尤里在冲他微笑。“对，”他大爷的，撒个谎吧，“对，那当然是我的猫。”

“卧槽，我都不知道你养了猫！”尤里说，“把它抱过来——不不不等会儿，它趴在那儿瞧着可舒服了，把我挪过去！”

奥塔别克一面依言照办，一面仍处在基于他刚刚的人生选择带来的恐惧感所造成的眩晕之中——奇迹发生了，首先猫没挠他一脸花，其次，也没跑走。

“ _它超好看的_ ，”尤里叹息道，“叫什么名字呀？”

“呃，”奥塔别克梗住了，旋即脱口而出第一个出现在他脑内的字眼，“阿猫？”

尤里哼他：“你管你的猫叫‘ _阿猫_ ’？”

“唔，至少这名字不会让你有任何误会嘛，对不对？”奥塔别克干巴巴地说。

尤里一耸肩放过了他，然后开始长篇大论地聊起在他心目中是怎么看待猫的——“ _棒呆了_ 。”——和将来他到底准备养多少猫——“ _全部都要养！_ ”——而随着这一字一句从他嘴里冒出来，奥塔别克的胸中积郁便随之减轻——与尤里的谈话变得容易了许多。

他真没打算骗尤里的，但看来这个谎言还得持续一段时间啰。

 

他们聊得更多了——并不总是在Skype上，因为他们俩的日程都排得很满。但迄今为止他们已经有连续十五天没断过聊，这在奥塔别克身上绝对是个新纪录。

而说到阿猫，它并没有戴项圈，但养得油光水滑，足以证明不是野猫。奥塔别克猜测它应该是自家公寓大楼里某一户养的，但是它行踪实在 _飘忽_ ，导致奥塔别克从来没搞清楚它到底回的是哪一家。它是个十分称职的尬聊终结者，有效地振奋了尤里的精神，并帮助他俩进入良好、毫无芥蒂的谈话氛围。

尤里头一回找他要阿猫的照片时，奥塔别克飞跑进厨房翻了些适合猫吃的东西出来，好引诱阿猫回他的屋里让他能拍上一大堆的照片。等尤里再想起这茬，便能有大把材料可供不时之需。

让阿猫做他想要它做的事情倒是出乎意料的困难——他用手头仅有的泡了牛奶的麦片引它回来，遭遇失败，搞得他不得不跑下楼去商店买猫粮，结果回家就发现他出去的时候阿猫自己溜进他屋里来了。

他真是永远都搞不懂猫了。

 

“拜托，”奥塔别克小声哄着阿猫，想把它哄进尤里寄过来给它当礼物的黄色尼龙猫窝里，“我得给尤里拍张照片。”

阿猫甚至看都没看他一眼，只是自顾自地在它习惯在窗台上趴的位置上瞥着窗外。

“尤里要是看不到你在猫窝里拍的照片，他会失望的，”奥塔别克又努力了一次，他把手放在阿猫的眼前挥啊挥，好吸引它的注意力，“你喜欢尤里的，还记得吗？”

事实上阿猫确实喜欢尤里。

或者说，好吧，以奥塔别克的判断标准而言，阿猫似乎是喜欢尤里的——看在之前尤里从Skype上哄它玩的时候它还能纡尊降贵地赏个脸的份上。相比之下，就算奥塔别克才是那个喂它好吃的、让它在屋里四处乱晃的人，它就喜欢当奥塔别克不存在，

简直无情无义无理取闹。

奥塔别克叹了口气：“我答应你，你要是乖乖进窝里去，而且呆够长时间让我能给你拍几张照片，我就给你买好吃的当晚饭。”

这话好像总算引起了阿猫的兴趣。

奥塔别克咧嘴笑了起来，伸手弹了弹猫窝的顶示意：“你知道我在说什么对不对？就花你几分钟，怎么样？”

阿猫冲他喵了几声，奥塔别克将这声音当作允许的示意，于是伸手将它抱了起来。

 

“阿猫今天怎么样？”某天下午稍晚的时候，尤里开头就是这么一句。

奥塔别克其实并不知道，因为阿猫今天一整天都没来过。

“它挺好的，”最后他说，“不过它今天不在。”他在尤里还没来得及追问的时候就加了一句，随即恨死自己这句话。他应该说阿猫不知道 _躲哪儿去了_ ，而现在可好，他得编个理由说说阿猫为什么不在。眼下有没有什么好借口？——“呃，阿齐札来了一趟，我让她把阿猫借去玩了。”

“你人可真好，”尤里说，“米拉之前想找我借彼佳，好让某个宠物店的小妞刮目相看，我就没答应。因为，嘿，就跟我真会让她把彼佳当成她泡妞用的小道具似的。”

奥塔别克脸上的笑容并没有消失，但也差不了多少了。

他应该跟尤里说实话，应该就这么承认他一直在撒谎，阿猫并不是他的猫，他应该开始请求尤里的原谅——

尤里忽然直起身来——“哦对了！我听了你做给我的歌单！”他说。

之前的念头立马离开了奥塔别克的脑海。

他笑道：“你喜欢吗？”

“爱死了，”尤里告诉他，“你还有什么别的推荐吗？”

“我马上给你做个新的。”奥塔别克回答——装得好像他没在过去24小时内已经想着尤里做了三个歌单一样。然后他们的话题便转到奥塔别克昨晚在一家俱乐部打碟的事儿上去了。

在尤里跟他聊了整整四个小时、聊到睡着了之前，他甚至根本没有想一想他要怎么坦白自己说谎这件事的机会。

 

 _它瞧着胖了不少，你把它养得不错哦_ 。

奥塔别克对着尤里发来的短信嗤之以鼻。

阿猫长胖，很可能是因为它每天都吃两顿晚饭——自家主人喂一顿，奥塔别克喂一顿。

奥塔别克是可以不喂它，但是他可不想遭遇它的冷屁股。

现在阿猫偶尔还会跟他一起坐坐，甚至让他在换着电视频道的时候跟它玩，而不是无视他的存在，这样真的挺好的。

他挠着阿猫的下巴，它便冲他发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

“哦哦，再来一次，”奥塔别克咕哝着，“我可以发个视频给尤里。”

 

“等一下！你能不能倒回去三步？”

“怎么？”奥塔别克一边照做一边问道。

“那边那家店！那是不是一间 _猫咪咖啡屋_ ？”尤里简直是在尖叫。

奥塔别克瞧了瞧，哟，它还真是间猫咪咖啡屋。他转了一下手机的角度，好让尤里能看清楚一些。

“等我哪天总算有时间来找你玩了，你一定要带我去。”尤里跟他说。

奥塔别克笑起来：“那肯定。”

尤里也冲他笑：“我们可以带阿猫一起去！”他提议道，“肯定很好玩！”

“是啊，”奥塔别克说，要是尤里觉得他嗓子眼里卡住了似的，他肯定会推说是信号不好，“我们绝对要带阿猫一起去。”

 

把阿猫当成小道具养这事儿在持续顺利进行中，直到奥塔别克意识到问题有可能比他想象得还要严重为止。

阿猫，现在根本就是他俩的友谊之基石，而尤里甚至都还不知道这不是他的猫。

奥塔别克经常一想到这事就琢磨着要拿个枕头把自己闷死。要是他死了的话，就永远不用知道等尤里发现事实的时候会觉得他有多混蛋了。

 

问题真正成为问题，始于这个天大谎言持续了两个半月之后——尤里向奥塔别克宣布，雅可夫总算是允准他从训练中空出两星期来休假了。

 _猜猜看我想去哪里？_ 尤里发短信给他。

没等他来的及惊慌失措，第二条短信便已闪现在他的手机屏幕上了。

_温馨提示：我他妈现在就在买机票准备来看你和阿猫啦啦啦啦！23天以后我！就！来！阿拉木图！_

奥塔别克机械地完成了训练，几乎都无心使之有点儿像样的进步，倒是效果差到足以让他的教练留他下来好好谈谈。等教练刚一跟他谈完，他就径直查起了最近的宠物店该怎么走。

 

他才没吓崩。

“你这必须是吓崩了，”阿齐札跟他打电话的时候说，“你都去多少间宠物店啦？”

去了几家，不过不够多，因为他迄今为止还没找着一只花猫可以冒充阿猫蒙混过关呢。

“你必须——”

绑架阿猫。

“——先冷静冷静，然后，可以跟尤里聊聊。好好跟他解释一下，他肯定不会生气的。我是说，我觉得这事还挺好玩的。”

“你觉得 _啥事_ _都挺好玩的_ ，”奥塔别克咬牙切齿，“把电话给姐姐，我要找个会讲道理的人说话。” 

阿齐札哼了一声：“对于一个想假装自己有只猫来追暗恋对象的人来说这话还真是有说服力哟。”她一边说着一边把电话递了过去。

“首先，你不许绑架那只猫。”达密拉在奥塔别克还没来得及说话之前就先开口告诉他。

他听见阿齐札在旁边说：“我去，我都没想到他还能有这种操作呢！”

奥塔别克绝望地呻吟起来。

 

第二天他躲着没跟尤里语聊，谎称自己训练时间延长了，罪恶感和恐慌沉甸甸地在心里坠成一团。

尤里回他的短信——“ _哈哈哈没事儿！好好训练！反正我们19天以后就有大把时间一起玩了_ ”——完全无益于让他冷静下来。

之后的几天他都把窗户关紧了，想避免让阿猫溜进来。他觉得他可做不到在看着阿猫的同时不去想自己给自己找了多大的麻烦。而且如果他几天都见不到阿猫的话，那他就能假装这个麻烦根本不存在对不对？

 

“嘿，你最近挺奇怪的啊，没事吧？”某天晚上尤里问他。

“我挺好的，”奥塔别克撒谎。这事真滑稽，他就一直这么不跟尤里说实话，即使这正是让他现在深陷麻烦的原因，“我就是累了，教练对我比平时要求更严格了一些。”

“啊，”尤里点头，“提醒我等我到了要替你去教训他一顿。”

等尤里到了这儿，发现奥塔别克从头到尾跟他说的阿猫的事情都是骗人的，估计连朋友都不会跟他做了，更别提替他教训教练。

他强迫自己微笑起来。“那是我教练，尤里，”他说，“你不能因为他努力帮我进步就要去教训他啊。”

“我可以，而且我就要去。就剩两星期了，你等着瞧。”

两星期。十四天。奥塔别克还能跟尤里做朋友的仅剩的天数。

他长叹一声。

“好了，够了。”尤里干脆地说——那语气震住了奥塔别克：“从我告诉你我要去阿拉木图你就开始别扭了。如果你不想让我去，那就 _跟我直说_ 。我才不会在你根本不想让我去的情况下跑过去呢。”

“不是，我当然想让你——”

“少来。”尤里打断了他，并且明眼人都看得出地一脸难过。

奥塔别克想起他在为阿猫问题忧心忡忡期间忽略掉的无数短信，和尤里在过去几天想方设法跟他继续的每一次聊天。他搞砸了，又一次搞砸了。

“我要去取消机票了，”尤里正说着，“我回头跟你聊——哦，大概不是回头啰，我猜，考虑到你最近忙成这样，拜——”

“——那只猫不是我的。”奥塔别克脱口而出。

正在伸手要按掉视频的尤里僵住了：“什么？”

“我没有养猫，”奥塔别克说，“那只猫是邻居养的，我甚至都不知道是哪家邻居，”他咽了口唾沫，“我……很抱歉。”

尤里冲他眨吧着眼睛。“等等，”他说，“你是说阿猫不是你养的？”

“它名字应该也不叫‘阿猫’。”奥塔别克低声说。

“我没搞明白，”尤里说，“你干嘛要假装自己有猫？”

“我……”奥塔别克伸手用力擦了把脸，“我不知道。头一回跟你用Skype聊天的时候总感觉我们俩都怪怪的，然后你就……看到阿猫，特别高兴的样子，于是 _就这样了_ 。而且我一开始假装之后，我也不知道该怎么把事情拉回正道又不让自己显得像个大骗子，所以我就只好一直……”

“……撒谎。”尤里替他把话说完。

奥塔别克点了点头，然后移开眼睛不去看尤里，只低头注视着自己的手：“对不起。”

尤里很长时间一句话都没说。奥塔别克的双眼已经因为想象尤里到底有多生气而开始微微刺痛，直到他听见一阵大笑。

他抬起头，发现自己没听错。尤里正扑倒在床上，笑得天崩地裂。

“耶稣他妈的基督哦，奥塔别克·阿尔京，”在总算冷静到可以开口说话的程度之后，他说，“你可真是个牛人。”

奥塔别克缩了一下：“对不起。”

“你还有没有什么大秘密打算跟我说说的？”尤里问道，“比如说，你其实超级讨厌猫？”

“不，当然不是，”奥塔别克赶紧答道，“我喜欢猫，我也喜欢身边有阿猫在，我就是没有真养着一只。”

“OK，好。你要讨厌猫，在我这儿就真没法做朋友啦。”

奥塔别克花了长到尴尬的一阵子才搞明白他的话是什么意思。

“所以……你还能跟我做朋友？”

尤里鼻子里哼了一声。“是啊，”他简明扼要地说，耸了耸肩，“我是说，你要现在开始还打算骗我，我可就真不能原谅你了。而且尤其是这些重要的玩意儿，你更是从来不应该跟我说瞎话。不过，”他咧开嘴，“这事还挺搞笑的。”

在这一刻，奥塔别克方才如释重负。“我保证，我再也不会跟你撒谎了，尤拉。”

尤里满意地点点头。

奥塔别克琢磨了一会儿，然后觉得既然他已经作出了承诺，就该给尤里看看他言出必行的决心。

“那就再说句老实话吧……”

尤里眯起了眼睛。

“……我真的特讨厌你现在穿的这件老虎头上衣。”奥塔别克把话说完，总算对着尤里笑了起来。

尤里掐了他视频。

 

等奥塔别克到机场接人的时候，想也知道尤里正穿着那件老虎头上衣。

“我给你买了件一模一样的。”尤里用这句话代替了打招呼，同时嘻嘻笑着朝奥塔别克扔过去一个包好的礼物袋。

奥塔别克翻了个白眼，不过还是照样穿上了。


End file.
